A NaLu fanfiction
by Prince Badman
Summary: When every one is waiting for an important revelation something opposite happens...Will it be NaLu or will it be NaLi? not a great summary but this is my first so please R&R...enjoy


_**All fuss comes to nought**_

This was a real tough mission for team Natsu. They had run into an ambush and the whole team was injured but it was pink headed the dragon slayer who bore the maximum damage to protect his team. And so every guild member was present in the infirmary as each member of the team lay on separate beds. Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy though wounded were patched up and were awake while Natsu lay unconscious in his bed. "So how did this happen?", inquired Mira. "We were ambushed. There were just too many of them.", replied Erza. "That flame brain saved our asses, he took them on to buy us some time...very nearly pulled it off too." said Gray. "But a guy got him from behind and everything went downhill from there" , Happy almost cried. "Will he be alright?" asked Lucy. "Yeah, he will make a full recovery but it will take some time." replied Mira. "He is always so reckless, you guys need to keep an eye on him to prevent this sort of thing in future." said Lisanna. "I understand what you mean Lisanna but it was a difficult mission. This couldn't have been prevented" Erza replied sadly. "Well things happen and its things like these which make us stronger. You all did well and now you need to make a full recovery." Makarov interrupted the conversation. He then turned to Mira, "I guess you and Lisanna can take turns in looking after Natsu till he wakes up?". Mira nodded politely "I will help too...he saved all of us" Lucy blurted out suddenly. "Well after you get better you can help Mira and Lisanna. But your own recovery comes first" Makarov replied. Lucy wanted to retort but Gray placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Lisanna glared at Lucy for a second but regained her composure at Makrov's words. After all the whole team was injured and it wasn't anyone's fault. They were just looking out for each other. The rest of the guild noted the brief change in two girls' composure but didn't dare say anything .The whole guild knew about the bonds Natsu shared with everyone else but when it came to Lucy and Lisanna everyone had conflicting views because it wasn't clear who he actually liked or rather who he actually loved.

 **3 days later**

Team Natsu had recovered fully except for the dragonslayer himself who still lay in the bed wrapped in the bandages. Though his colour had returned but he was still unconscious. A few people were gathered around his bed including Erza, Gray, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna and Wendy. Suddenly Natsu mumbled something incoherently. "What was that?, is he awake? asked Lucy impatiently. "Naah the flamebrain is just mumbling in his sleep as usual" scoffed Gray. "Well he reveals some interesting things in his sleep you know" giggled Mira. "What do you mean?" inquired Erza. "Well last time he revealed how Gray was practicing talking to a girl without stuttering." Mira said smiling. "WHAT, I NEVER DID THAT...I WILL KILL THAT FIRE FREAK." Gray yelled with his ears quite red. "Oh, so you finally feel like confessing to Juvia do you?" asked Erza with a raised brow. "No no its not like that..."sputtered Gray when Juvia miraculously appeared at his side with heart in her eyes "Did Juvia hear that Gray-sama wanted to confess his love?" Juvia cooed. "So Gray finally grew a pair...well done" blenched Cana who had followed Juvia into the infirmary. "No no i never said that..." Gray almost cried but Juvia held on to the half naked ice mage and dragged him away. Everyone present in the room laughed at the scene before them but a mumbling once again brought their attention back to the hot topic."L...L..."Natsu mumbled. Lucy was almost sweating. She had feelings for her so called best friend but she knew that those feelings were much deeper. Lisanna too was unsure where her relationship with Natsu stood after her return from Edolas. She knew that she was Natsu's childhood friend but Lucy was Natsu's partner and teammate. Mira was caught in her fan-girl shipping war as she debated which pairing to ship going lala over both but somehow unable to decide which pairing was better. Erza had a bet with Cana about the pairing. She had bet on NaLu while Cana went with NaLi. The stakes were high after all it was a matter of 500,000 jewels. Cana who was busy with her drinking sobered up a bit. "Oooooh looks like one of us might be rich today" she playfully elbowed Erza who shushed her. "L ...L...L..." Natsu continued to mumble. Erza and Mira leaned in closer while Lucy and Lisanna retreated a bit. "Oh i just want to beat it out of him" Mira quipped with excitement while Erza restrained herself of the same. "L...L...L..." mumbled Natsu as the members around him held their breaths. Erza leaned even closer in anticipation. "I WILL BEAT THAT FLAME BRAIN TO A PULP" suddenly Gray came barging in. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STRIPPER...FIRE DRAGON"S IRON FIST." Natsu sat bolt upright throwing a punch in almost 's jaw dropped to the ground at his friends sudden awakening but when he realised what had actually happened he sweat dropped. Natsu smiled crookedly at the faces that were looking at him with astonishment. "I had such a nice nap." he yawned widely. "Whoa why are you all staring at me?" he inquired nervously looking at Mira, Lucy, Cana and Lisanna. Gray silently pointed at a red headed figure with a swollen cheek who was glaring daggers at Natsu with an evil aura around her. As soon as Natsu saw that he almost fell back into the coma he has just woken from. "Natsu what did you think you just did?" Erza glowered at Natsu slowly advancing forward "And you," she said turning to Gray "you just had to butt in when everything was about to be revealed" Natsu and Gray cowered in sync as the red headed mage towered over them. "Are you both ready to be punished"? Erza muttered with an evil gleam in her eyes..." But but hang on ...w..w..w...wait what did I do?" began Natsu and Gray as they ran away from the armoured mage crying bloody murder. Lucy, Mira, Lisanna and Cana all facepalmed as they shook their heads...


End file.
